


Raising Wondla

by TinFoil_Heart



Category: Wondla trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinFoil_Heart/pseuds/TinFoil_Heart
Summary: Muthr's POV throughout the events before The Search For Wondla
Kudos: 8





	Raising Wondla

I am Muthr. That is what Eva Nine calls me. That is how I introduced myself to this small girl. Eva Nine is three. I am working on teaching her colors and letters. She can say her name, my name, "Bebo" which seems to be a favorite holoshow of hers, and several colors. She is doing well for her age.  
Eva Nine is now seven years of age. She asks me lot of questions. Why is the sky blue in the holoshows? How does the apple tree grow? How old are you? I answer these as best as I can. Some questions cannot be answered easily. She still enjoys the holoshow about Bebo.  
My Eva Nine is now nine. She is doing quite well for her age. I have begun to teach her simple survival skills. Basic things like to trust humans and technology especially in a crisis. Something odd happened today. My previous child, Eva Eight arrived at the door. She asked if she could raise Eva Nine, with a pilot she was in love with me. Some part of me begged to say yes. My child, helping me raise my dear Eva Nine. I hesitated. I couldn't Eight had to leave. I told her as much.  
She seemed to shatter. And begun to yell. I did not raise my voice. But I still was sharp. She yelled, begging me to tell her why. I said my programing would not allow it. She had to leave. But before she went, she gave me a book to read to Eva Nine. I refused but she left it behind.  
I wonder if I should have refused the Sanctuary's orders that day...


End file.
